inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
It's All For You
'It's All For You' is a mulit-chapter fanfic about Gran x Reize. This fanfic is a songfic~ And I'm pretty sure it's the first songfic to ever be written on this wiki! The songfic part starts after the prologue. I'll tell you the song at the end of every chapter (the prologue doesn't count.) Prologue "Reize" Kenzaki's voice boomed throughout Gemini Storm's base, which was occupied, at the moment, by only Reize and Kenzaki "H-hai, Master Kenzaki" Reize stuttered, trying desperately not to look afraid "You have failed to defeat Raimon" Kenzaki smirked - he was enjoying this immensly "H-hai, G-gomenasai. Th-the team wasn't fully f-focused-" "SILENCE!" Kenzaki screamed "G-gomenasai!" Reize apologized, nearly crying in fear "You have lost. Therefore, you will be severely punished" Kenzaki's sinister smirk grew a consideral amount. Reize trembled, he knew what was coming and wasn't at all looking forward to it. Kenzaki raised his arm and several of soccer-robots appeared. Reize trembled further - being attacked by robots was bad enough, yet this was only the warm-up of the punishment. "Go" Kenzaki instructed the robots, and they all stirred and began heading at full speed at Reize until... "Wait!" '' ''"Urgh, what?!" Kenzaki screamed, turning to see who had spoken. To his horror, it was Gran - his Master's beloved son and the most important person in the orginization after Mr. Kira. "G-Gran-sama?" Reize stuttered, climbing up "Reize will not be punished" Gran said simply, turning to Kenzaki "He will be released without any harm or damage inflicted on him, do you understand?" '' ''"But-" Kenzaki protested "Do you understand?" Gran repeated, raising his voice and adding a stern tone "Yes" Kenzaki replied reluctantly "I understand" "Reize, you may go" Gran smiled, turing to Reize and replacing his stern tone with a friendly one "Arigatou, Gran-sama!" Reize replied with a bow, before rushing out of the room. "You do realize that there will be consiquences for letting someone go without punishment" Kenzaki informed Gran "Yes, I do" Gran replied simply "I will now have to win all of my matches for him to be safe. If I lose, he will be hurt" "Correct" Kenzaki smirked "You must win every match you play" "And I plan to" Gran nodded, before swiftly exciting the room with a smirk on his face. Though as soon as he was alone, his smirk dissapeared and was replaced with a worried frown - What if he lost? If he lost, his beloved, defenceless Reize would be hurt and it would be all his fault. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if Reize was hurt because of him. He had to win! But at that thought, one thing came to mind - The Limiter. He had to use it, to win. He would use The Limiter, he would train till he couldn't stand, he would do anything to make sure he win all if his matches. He would do anything for him. He would do anything to win. Issho ni wa totemo sensai ni ukabudarou... 22:07, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions